


Fallout 4: Sisters Black

by Hawk_Writes



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4, John Hancock - Fandom, Paladin Danse - Fandom, Porter Gage - Fandom
Genre: Acocalypse, Alot of curse words, Brotherhood of Steel - Freeform, Drug Use, F/M, Fallout, Ghoul Sex, HANCOCK IS SO SEXY, Help, I have to many ideas in my head, I love this story, Porn, Preston gets shot, Raiders, This is so new, because why not, i dont know what im doing, my characters want to smut their boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawk_Writes/pseuds/Hawk_Writes
Summary: Three sisters left Vault 111 and entered a world of death and Pain, One found a mark in Nuka-World, another in GoodNeighbor and one serving the Brotherhood of steel. So what happens when they all meet again after years apart? How will they get along? Why is Hancock nervous about the oldest sister? Why is Danse so hot? Come find out.Im so bad with summaries, this is nerve wrecking. Come read my story people, you will like it. Its porn violence and ghouls. Who doesn't love Ghouls!?





	1. Back History

"Ah Shit.." A gruff voice sounded as rain started to pour down. The voice belonged to a Raider known as Gage, he walked right beside a smaller female. "Well, at least the smell of death will evaporate." was the reply from the female. In the World of Fallout we are in 2287, and the world has gone to shits. Literally. After the bombs were dropped, radiation took its toll upon the world we know it. Our story begins with 3 sisters, who learned rather Quickly that each had a place in this wasteland, known as the commonwealth and they were eager to make their mark on it. Our first runner up is the Oldest known as Svaski Black. Svaski Black even before the Bombs hit, was always a rebel.

Dear old Mommy wanted her to go to be a famous and wealthy lawyer like her sister, but Svaski found herself much more better at Breaking into Homes and stealing. Through her younger years she went through a lot of trouble, Physical fights between her and her mother, caused the relationship to be strained. It became so bad, that when her mother died from Cancer, 3 years before the bombs fell, that Svaski didn't even show up to the Funeral. She's really sarcastic, and mean. Being the oldest she always looked after her siblings, but she hated the job. After 200 years of being cryonic frozen at a Vault known as 111, She and her siblings woke up to find the world drastically changed. Svaski learned quickly she was going to love living in this type of life. 2 years later she found herself at Nuka Cola World. She Easily climbed the ladder to being the best Over Boss ever. When she learned of the Disciples traitorous acts, She murdered them in cold blood. And while this happened in Nuka World, away from Common Wealth, her siblings were making their own mark. The Second sibling is known as Ghillie, Her title is the Lazy Drifter. She's a drug addict with a serious crush on John Hancock. When she and her sister stumbled into GoodNeighbor, the first appearance of the Ghoul fascinated her. Ghillie grew in Svaski's Shadow, and that was fine by her. She was a big fan of Jet even before the Bombs dropped, and even as much as her parents begged her to clean up her act, she found herself loving the affects of the drugs more. Ghillie like her sister is a Sarcastic smart ass. She prefers to chill and get high, Her green Illusive eyes can make any Human squirm, as much as she has run around the Common Wealth knowing full well that people don't like Synths, Before The Bombs Dropped, she had her arm Chopped off by some heavy Machinery. She was hanging around a Construction site, and getting high, so high in fact that she messed around a Large Saw, thus cutting off her arm. Her Father was Director of the Robotics Deluxe, and she soon found herself having a replacement. That's right, you blood sucking readers, Ghillie has a robotic arm, but to everyone looks like a normal Arm.

Ghillie stands at the same height as Svaski and learned rather Quickly how to charm Hancock. While Svaski was becoming Jesus in Nuka Cola world, She was going through some serious circus runs for Hancock, and when he Finally gave in and decided to Join her, She was only too happy to agree. Ghillie hadn't heard from her sister Nora since their separate ways when she decided to clean up GoodNeighbor. So when she heard her voice through a Distress Beacon, and found her back to back with a Large Power Armor soldier, shooting down Ghouls, She was too excited not to interrupt. Nora, Standing at 5'8 feet tall, and a Attitude that would make any Military Drill Sergeant want to explode. Nora was ignored her childhood, because Svaski and Ghillie had her parents attention, This gave Nora the opportunity to run off, and watch the Soldiers. Since she was small, she fascinated that she wanted to be in the Military like her father. She was crude, rude and Just plain Insensitive. Later in her Teenage years she learned why the Military was so strict, their physical and mentality was awesome. When her mother died, she found herself in a tug of war. She could have stayed under her siblings shadows forever, or she could have joined the Military. When the Bombs fell, she was already a Staff Sergeant. At GoodNeighbor she saw the fancy that Ghillie had for the Ghoul, so the two sisters bumped fists and promised each other, that they'd see each other again. That had been 4 years ago. In those 4 years, she went through a Journey to learn more about herself and who she really was.

She helped people, Killed Raiders who tried to hurt innocents and got herself to as close related attire she could find that made her feel like military. It wasn't one day that she found the Distress signal for a Military Unit, On instant Nora ran to them, and when she laid eyes on what she now knows him as Paladin Danse, she knew she was at Home. Throughout the months she did missions for Knight Rhys, Scribe Haylen and Danse. At first it was rough, Rhys was an asshole, and so her walls came up, and Paladin Danse would sometimes find them fighting in the back of the Police Station, Scribe Haylen and Herself had gotten close, and soon became friends, She enjoyed her Missions. It wasn't until Knight Rhys over stepped his boundaries that Paladin Danse and Haylen Found out how Dangerous Nora was. Another attack of Raiders were upon them, as she was firing the Heavy Gunners, She saw Haylen go down, Nora being the reckless soldier she has always been went through the raiders, Taking some down, but when she went down with a Bullet to her side, and yelling for Rhys for Help; She noticed him pointing a Gun at her face. Danse was across from the court-yard and was dragging Haylen to safety, He noticed the Knight, eyes narrowing, Figure about to run to Aid, But Svaski and Ghillie had taught Nora all she knew, so when she saw the barrel in her face, Nora grasped her Machete from her backside, slapped his wrist to the right and slammed the machete into the Knights Stomach, only to spin and Hack the Knights arm off, As Blood Gushed out and his screaming echoed, Nora clicked her tongue and stepped into motion, She grabbed her Assault Rifle, and grasped his collar and dragged him back to the Police Station all while shooting the last of the Raiders.


	2. Svaski Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Svaski Black, The Oldest of the three.

 [http://s1243.photobucket.com/user/Hawk_Writes/media/Black%20an%20Gage_zpstoe4ezak.jpg.html?sort=3&o=0](http://s1243.photobucket.com/user/Hawk_Writes/media/Black%20an%20Gage_zpstoe4ezak.jpg.html?sort=3&o=0)

 

"I ain't Killing my Friends for your _Approval_ , Preston!" Svaski growled out, Preston glared at her, clutching his laser Rifle with more intensity, Behind Svaski stood Gage, holding his Mk 16.  
"How can you call those people _your_ friends? They are Raiders." Preston sighed and rubbed his temple before a sarcastic reply was heard. "I am a Raider too...The fact that you're not littered with bullet holes should tell you something...You should be Happy." Preston hissed out as he pointed a finger at the Female. "Sanctuary isn't yours!" Svaski reloaded her Scar H Rifle, as she'd point the weapon to Preston as he gasped a bit, Gage took the Sign to put his weapon up and sneer. "Let's kill him boss!"  Preston was forced to put his hands up as he shouted a bit on edge.."Okay, Okay! It's yours..for Now.." He'd grit his Teeth. 2 Hours later, Operators were securing the place, and giving the Concord settlers a run for their money, Svaski took off her face mask, as she'd look to her side, before speaking. Her white Illusive Eyes piercing the face mask of Gage. "Once we are done here, Lets go to Diamond City. I got a shipment of mods coming in." Gage rubbed his neck, Gage stood taller than his boss, standing at 6 foot, and dressed in full Merc Armor, he smiled behind his mask. After Svaski allowed him to join her on her adventures, she found and made him a new set of armor for him, and he appreciated it way more than what he use to wear. Not to mention, his mask made his lover wet. He loved making her wet. "Sure. Let me just finish putting the last Ammo in the clips and I'll be ready."   
  
Music Blasted through the Pip-Boy that Svaski had attached to her wrist, her eyes staring at the front, as she'd listen to Gage talk to her. "What kind of music is that boss?" White eyes looked to her side, as she'd raise her eyebrow. "You've never heard of Hollywood Undead Gage? Best Fucking Band out there.." Porter Gage chuckled as he walked beside her, his height towering her. "I ain't _200 years_ old Boss." Svaski sneered as she'd smack his shoulder, her weapon lowered as she'd make a _Tsk_ Sound. "Keep reminding me I'm so old Gage, and I _will_ shoot you." Gage laughed, his deep voice sending shivers down her spine, as she'd smirk behind her mask.  Svaski Found Gage to be an incredible partner in crime when it came to adventuring. She couldn't believe her luck when she stumbled unto Nuka World. Yes, it was such a pain to clean up the shit hole, and the raiders were a bunch of idiots, but now they were her idiots. Gage had found her extremely likable, and the fact he trusted her to kill his ex boss, showed how truly desperate he was. The First thing she changed about him after he decided to follow her, was his armor. Good God, what armor was he wearing? How did that protect him? She spend a fortune of making his armor, and when she was done, she had to admit. His mask made her wet. She liked that.

  
_"What would you do, if I told you I hate you?"_ Were the lyrics that sang through her pip-boy as a Hollywood Undead song played, She fell silent as she remembered her Mother and her own Relationship. How many times did she tell her own mother that same line? Gage looked to the smaller female and watched as she became so quiet. He hated the Silence. He'd Cough into his fist, as Svaski looked up from the ground. "Boss, I you're the only one in my hear...Hahaha..." The Masked Male laughed as he put his gloved hand on his head. "I can't do it...I can't do the sentimental bullshit." Svaski tilted her head as she'd  roll her eyes, "Gage, Just shut up." The male stopped and turned around and looked at her. She had to stop because the man was in her way, she'd lower her weapon as her other arm stretched out to move the larger male. "Jesus Gage, Stop Stopping in front of me, you got all this Space and you have to stop right in front of m-" She wasn't able to finish as the Large Male, moved her mask down so quickly to kiss her lips, her wrist in one of his hands in a firmer grip, as his Merc Mask was lifted up slightly just a tad bit to reveal those scarred lips. Svaski Black was a Sarcastic Bitch and Mean, but Damnit Porter Gage knew how to make her into a puddle. The kiss was firm and hard, a clear message to her, that she was his. When the kiss ended, Gage lowered her mask and his own before chuckling in front of her face, a Dark Blush on her cheeks as her white eyes narrowed.

"Fuck you Gage."  
"Anytime Boss"

On their way to Diamond City, They had killed a few Caravans, Some Deathclaws and Mutants. When they Fought, Svaski was quick on the battle field, She was small so she could hide in cover, and sometimes she would run head on, Her Favorite weapon was her Scar L Weapon, that was heavily modified, on her hip she had An Old .44 Pistol, with a Golden Engraving. When she was close enough to her enemies she'd let out a few rounds of her powerful weapon, before they'd drop dead. Porter Gage was covering fire most of the time, He had two weapons, A 50 Caliber Sniper he had Stolen from a Gunner's Corpse, which he Modified, and a Mk 16, with a blade attached to the front. His big form meant he couldn't hide behind cover most of the time, but his armor was hard and tough, and allowed some bullets to Ricochet.  As they got closer to Diamond City, Svaski noticed the extra Security Guards. Blinking she'd chuckle, as she reloaded her clip. "I forgot we shot up the City..." Gage grunted as he reloaded his Sniper Rifle, before mumbling a "Shit.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Notes: Oh, I absolutely LOVE Gage. He is nothing but everything. He was my first romance, and I got to say, I was not upset with him. I KNOW the Hollywood undead is a fourth wall break, I'm so sorry, but I had too. Mods, you know?


	3. Lazy Drifter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Ghillie Black

A Gloved Hand held a Cig between its fingers, as a pair of lips pressed together, as smoke curled out. Green Illusive eyes stared at the Incoming Movements outside of GoodNeighbor. The female was known as Ghillie Black or _Lazy_ Drifter. Her Bleach Hair was tied lazily into a bun as her strands of hair stuck to being on one side of her face. Her face was clean except for some shadowing under her eyes. Her form was laying against one of the Recent Mayors Couches, as she'd hum, her head tilting a tad bit. Hancock, John Hancock former Mayor of GoodNeighbor was addressing his town, in the upper Patio. His Red Jacket was gone and was replaced with a more Warmer Jacket with some nice underclothing. Around his neck he wore Ghillie's Scarf, but he kept his Hat upon his head. His hands were covered in Gloves and he was armored up from legs to shoulders. "Now, don't be sad my Folks, I'm simply taking a small break. But I will be checking in every now and then.." His Deep Sultry Voice, was just _one_ of the reasons Ghillie fell for him. As she put her head back and let another puff of smoke out, she'd close her eyes. She remembers his Introduction perfectly.

  
She had just finished making her trek towards GoodNeighbor. Nick Valentine had told her about GoodNeighbor and how the place seemed to be always looking for Drifters to work. She found Valentine when she was tracking down Skinny Malone for another Gang, and just seemed to bump into him. Too bad for Skinny Malone, He died with a Grenade to his guts. After then, Nicky offered to help her. She just wanted drugs and Jobs. So he pointed her to GoodNeighbor. Upon Arriving, she finds a Merc trying to Mug her, a sarcastic replied had him fuming and that's when her sexy Ghoul appeared; and no less Committed Murder in front of her. As the Ghoul dressed in Red cleaned his Blade, he looked up at her. She had seen Ghouls before, but she was extremely _wooed_ on first sight. Yes, it was a slow burn Romance, but Damn she made him fume, Giggle like a school girl to her sailor language and admire her for Drug use. After Helping clean up GoodNeighbor, she told him she was going to look for more jobs, and asked him if he'd like to Join. He couldn't have answered faster. She knew what he liked. Helping people, Killing badies, Breaking into Treasures and being a Sarcastic Fuck. She had convinced him to get rid of the Red Jacket, that the wasteland outside of GoodNeighbor was Freezing, Winter Fucking Wonderland had settled on Boston. Ghillie heard the neighborhood cheer his name, as the male came back, his chuckling made her look up, as she'd purr in approval. "Damn Doll, you look like your _enjoying_ yourself there.." Hancock walked toward her and lowered himself a bit, to press his thin lips against her forehead. Ghillie smiled and took out her cig from her lips and burned it upon the ashtray, she ran her hands unto his chest and then cupped his face, as she'd  press her lips against his own. "Miss me that much? I was just a few feet away, Doll." He'd chuckle as he'd lower himself to the couch next to her, his arm wrapping around her shoulders, as Ghillie smiled as she'd lean her body against his. Her green eyes were on his right hand, her own hands playing and caressing his own. "I suggest we leave later today, There's a cold storm coming in, and I want to leave the moment it's done." Hancock smiled, as he listened to her. Ghillie's voice was a soft tone, like a soft Honey, he rarely heard her in her angry tone, he learned that Ghillie wasn't meant for Anger, he had it seen once, and he refused that emotion to come into her features again. "Alright Sunshine."  
  
9:00 Am..

  
Ghillie and Hancock were leaving GoodNeighbor. Hancock was always close by her, his eyes on her ass most of the time, Ghillie smiled softly as she watched ahead, her weapon was a FN SCAR-H MK 17 which was nicknamed " _Handsome_ ", her other weapon was a Revolver Handgun, that had a Flashlight attached to it. Hancock was given a DESERT TECH MDR Rifle that Ghillie had found on her travels. It was a semi auto rifle, that he treasured. "So Sunshine, Why all a sudden you wanted to move? I mean, I know you don't like the snow; so for you to be moving in the snow, well...I'm curious." Ghillie popped a mentat into her mouth as she continued her walk, they were headed to Sanctuary. "I got news from older sister, that she has made a settlement at Sanctuary." Hancock raised his none existent eyebrows at her, as he'd growl, walking faster to catch up to her. "Wait, you mean _Svaski_? I thought she was suppose to be in Nuka-World..Ghillie, I don't think.." He was cut off by Ghillie who replied with a glare, Hancock was trekking in dangerous territory. "I haven't _seen_ her, in years John. I don't know anything except to meet her at Sanctuary. For all I know, she could be hurt or something, or maybe she has a settlement there?" Her voice edged as she narrowed her eyes back to the road ahead of her, she heard Hancock growl, his hand grabbing his blade and flipping it. "I hope she's changed from what you've told me about her Sunshine. If she has, then Damn I get to meet your long lost sister." Her shoulders sagged a bit, as he looked at her. "You worried?" The female looked to her gloved hand before mumbling a " _Yes_ "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Notes: I find this Ghoul the bane of my existence. He is FUCKING DROP DEAD GORGEOUS. He is actually the top of my romances out there.


	4. Nora Black

//Best to Listen to this song while Reading. (Gears of war 3 Metal Theme Song) 

 

"Incoming! Take them out!" An Explosion sounded behind a female as she ducked behind some walls, She'd grasp a grenade from her side pocket as she'd take off the ping with her mouth, and toss the grenades, soon there was another Explosion and sounds of pain. "I got you covered Knight!" A T-60 Power Armor Paladin stood beside her, with a large Laser Machine Gun, Bullets would ricochet of his armor as The female would take out a Sniper Rifle, as she'd lean out, and start sniping.

  
The Bullet left the sniper rifle of the female and swirled in the air as it sped towards its mark, The head of a Mutant exploded as His Eyeballs and Brain Matter splattered upon the walls. "Take Down That Behemoth, Danse!" The Behemoth Mutant roared as it charged, Danse who was in a T-60 Power armor shot towards the incoming Behemoth, A Loud Clap sounded around the Area, as Nora slammed back slightly unto the walls behind her, Glass shattered and Buildings Rumbled, as Danse dropped his weapon to grab both the Behemoth's Fists with his own, The Man in the Power Armor slowly started to slide from the strength the behemoth gave away, "Finish those Mutants off, They Keep Pestering Knight!" Nora clicked her tongue and stepped into motion, as she fired of her rounds, The Sniper Marking each mutant before nothing but a blood gore mess was left, She'd switch to her Auto Assault Rifle named "Brother" as She'd shoot at the Behemoth, But Danse growled behind his Helmet as he'd started to walk forward, his power armor creaking as the Behemoth roared into his face, Before backing up and slamming his Foot against Danse's power armor. "Danse!!" Nora Shouted as she Saw the T-60 Power armor fly into a building and land in a pile of rubble, Matter of Steel and Concrete falling on his form, Blue Illusive eyes grew in anger as she got out of her sheltered spot and ran at Danse, She'd Turn around and walk towards the incoming Behemoth, Her eyes piercing the Behemoth as she'd Hiss. " _Fuck you, you fucking mother fucking Cunt, Eat shit and Die!!_ " She'd Yell as she'd Run towards the Behemoth, She'd sling her weapon to the side, grasp her Machete and jump on a Barrier to slam her Machete unto the Behemoth's Shoulder. The Behemoth growled, as it flung backwards, Yelling at the human, He'd grab Nora and Slam her unto the ground, a Utterly Horrible Cry came from the female, as white dots invaded her eyes, The Behemoth went to grab her again, as a large Blur Slammed into the Behemoth with a full force. Nora slowly looked up, blood pooling from her mouth, as in front of her stood Paladin Danse, As the Behemoth started to roar once again, he'd look up and glare, before grabbing Boulders and cars from his sides and tossing at him, Danse grabbed his Laser Machine Gun, and shot each incoming object turning it to Dust, Behind the helmet Danse was growling, blood pooling out of his Lips, The Kick had punctured through, and his ribs were severely Bruised, The concrete and steel that fell on him was even more Weight on his Injured form. Noticing the Machete embedded on the Shoulder of the Behemoth, Danse ran at the Behemoth, and slammed his Machine Gun at the Behemoth's Face, causing the large male to stumbled back, his hands grasping his face, With a Roar from Danse, He'd grip the Machete and Swipe a Clean hit to the Behemoth's  Throat, a Gush of Blood Splattering upon the Power Armor, as the Behemoth froze before his body fell to its knees, and falling back. Nora watched with heavy eyelids as she slowly stood up, her armor cracked from the force, as she'd pant, her blue eyes drooping as she'd look down to her trembling hands, Blood was pooling unto her hands..." _Danse.._ " The Paladin never heard such a Weak Voice, and his Heart Clenched tightly in his chest, he'd turn around before seeing the Knight. Nora coughed as she'd smile softly before falling to her knees and passing out on the floor. Danse Ran to her, and Grabbed her gently, rocking her body against him, His helmet reflected her bloodied face, The Paladin quickly grabbed a few Stimpacks and injected into her arm, but she wasn't moving. Panic appearing in his eyes, He'd grab a Grenade for a Vertibird. As he'd Hold unto the female, Blood still pooled down his armor, His hands shaking underneath his armor..." _Stay with me_ , Nora.."

 

PRYDWEN   
As Soon as The Vertibird had arrived to the Prydwen, Nora was taken from his arms. She was taken to immediate Care, as all Doctors and Medical went to her side. Paladin Danse slowly got off the Vertibird, His eyes drooped as his hands clutched, he could still feel the female against him. Even in his Power Armor. Ever since he met Nora Black, He was surprised by her. She was tough, Resilient. She always put herself in danger to protect her sisters and brothers. Danse growled as he looked at his hands, as they'd clench. She was in the medical bay because that Behemoth had surprised kicked him. A Nurse came up to him, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Paladin Danse, I have reports that you fought a Behemoth. Sir, Are _you_ well? Injured?" Danse replied with no emotion in his voice. "I want Nora to be on her feet before you look at me." The Nurse looked up at him before rushing to call a doctor. Danse refused to be touched without knowing about his Lovers Well being.

 

 


	5. New But Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunions~

Svaski was walking out of Diamond City, with Gage behind her. He was wiping blood off his Machete, as he'd speak to her. "Mmm..Boss, that was fun." Svaski had just gone through crowds of security guards to visit a Raider that had been imprisoned. She and Gage shot through their way through Settlers and Guards, and stole and pick pocketed from dead people until they got to the Jail cells. Arriving to the Jail Cell, she was confronted with a Guard, He was bigger and was covered in more armor than his other counter parts. "Lets cut a Deal, Raider." Svaski gave him the option of doubt, as she'd give him 200 caps for him to allow her to release the imprisoned Raider. Once the deal was set, She would walk to the Raider. She knew who this male was. An escapee of the Disciples, and he had made contact with her, to see if he could come back and change his ways. "Oh, Yea? You just simply changed your mind and decided to have a change of heart do yea?" Svaski's Response to the male, Gage clenched his fists as he glared at the Disciple.

The Disciple was a large male, around 6'5 feet tall, and he sported his old uniform, but his eyes were on the females chest instead. "Listen Boss, I was just looking out for myself, I'd never betray you." He'd plead. That Disgusted Svaski greatly. She'd smile all pretty like and leaned into him, as she'd whisper to him. "Oh, I know. I know.." She'd turn around just in time for Gage to bring up his Weapon and pop shot the Disciple right in the skull, blood splattering behind him. Grabbing her Revolver she'd slowly start putting her bullets in by one, The Armed Guard was still standing by the door, no doubt waiting for them to leave. On their way back, Svaski Shot him straight into his skull from behind, as he'd slump on the wall, she'd growl. "Let him keep the caps. We don't need them." Gage merely grinned behind his mask, and followed suit.  Diamond City, the great city that it was, had shifts of security. When there was least of security is when Svaski decided to go in. In a few months the city would repopulate.

  
  
It took 4 Days to get back to Sanctuary, through the entire trip, Gage had Fucked his Lover against walls, in bed, and made nothing but cat calls at her, when she wasn't listening. Svaski was different with him, he'd notice, Only he had seen her walls come down, He had seen her cry, get angry and become Depressed. Svaski, to others was known to be the over boss, the meanest woman out there, but to him, Gage saw nothing but his heart. A woman with so much troubles and history on her shoulders, and she was doing her best for it not to cause her to break. Svaski didn't talk about her sisters that much, she didn't talk about her previous life before the bombs. That life of hers was nothing but nightmares and it wasn't something she wanted to relive. So as they slowly got closer to Sanctuary, Gage and Svaski both looked up when a Cry of Happiness erupted from someone. "SVASKI!!!" The white haired woman watched as another female almost her height ran towards her, bleach white hair like hers flowing in the wind behind her, as green eyes stared at her. The female was wearing a pair of Jeans and a Grey Long sleeve, She instantly knew who it was. Her guard was completely dropped. She stood there as Ghillie tackled her older sister, her Arms wrapping around her older sisters Chest as she'd cry. Svaski stood there dumbfounded, She had forgotten about her sister Ghillie coming to visit her at Sanctuary. White eyes looked down, to see Ghillie hugging her tighter, Tears pooling down her cheeks as she'd hug her. Svaski slowly hugged Ghillie as if she was a living ticking bomb. Not sure what to really do. Gage watched the entire exchange, his gloved hand grasping his mask, as he'd take it off. A hissing sound was heard, as his black eyes pierced the eyes of the Black eyes of the Ghoul. Hancock stood back a few feet away, eyes narrowed, a blade behind him, in case there was trouble. He had heard nothing but trouble about the female and her companion. They were Raiders. Of course shit would get bad.    
  
40 Minutes Later..

  
Svaski stood by Gage, as she'd listen to Preston cuss her out. After their family reunion, Ghillie introduced Hancock to her sister. Svaski did the same with Gage. Hancock was surprised to see that Svaski was a pretty chilled out person. It's like everything her lover had told her, seemed to be wrong. It might have to be because of her position in this shit hole called Nuka-World. After the introductions, Hancock and Ghillie were given all the blueberry mentats they could ask for. Apparently Svaski had found these particularly mentats in Nuka-World, and knowing her sister loved them, she started a collection. Now Hancock sat upon a Black Sofa, his arms on the sides, with his head back, a smug grin on his face, as his Lover sat on his lap, giggling and talking to him, she seemed so relax, so happy to be in the same place as her sister. Hancock might just like this sister. Whatever made Ghillie happy. Svaski and Gage grew tired and tired of Preston, who bitched to them, about them being raiders and such...Finally Svaski snapped, and Took out her Revolver, and aimed it at the Minuteman. Before his eyes could widen to realization, She had pull the trigger. The Loud BANG alerted Hancock and Ghillie, so when they rushed outside, and saw Preston dead on the floor, and Svaski twirling her revolver, and Gage looking into the corpse for anything interesting, Ghillie frowned softly. Svaski was still her old self...in some ways.

**Author's Note:**

> //Notes: So like I said, this will be pretty rad, and I am really happy with what I'm doing here.


End file.
